


Home To The People You Love

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, John Lives, Multi, Pi Day, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Harold has been home for a while now.





	Home To The People You Love

**Author's Note:**

> It was Pi Day yesterday (14 Mar = 3.14) and I wanted to do something for Harold. Imagine our present day is the same for the characters.

There are few things important to Harold's life which have stayed constant. Pi is one of them. 

 

John is another type of constant, an unreservedly, unceasingly devoted partner. Not even death has managed to keep him from Harold's side forever. His return ought not to have been such a shock, given how they were both dead men when they first met. This happened over a year ago now, and they've shared peaceful days together ever since.

 

Grace's love for Harold remains an enduring certainty, and his for her. John fits into the picture perfectly. He is not an extra piece, he completes the circle, the pattern in which all three of them have been found and lost and found again.

 

The universe contains infinite possibilities and Harold living happily ever after with both of his great loves is, thankfully, the reality which has come to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> References a couple of lines from 2πR:
> 
>  _The thing about the world is that it doesn't have any extra pieces._  
>  and  
>  _all of the world's infinite possibilities rest within this one simple circle._
> 
> Title from this Stephen Hawking quote:  
>  _It would not be much of a universe if it wasn’t home to the people you love._


End file.
